1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container with a removable lid, said container having a side wall at the top of which there is provided an outwardly projecting bead or bead portions abutted by the lid, said lid having a skirt with downwardly and/or inwardly facing cams.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a known container with a removable lid the top of the side wall of the container is provided with an outwardly facing, circular bead against which bead the lid abuts, as the lid has a skirt, the inside of said skirt being provided with cams facing radially inwardly. These cams are, however, mounted rather high so that they press against the bead from above when the lid covers the container. A normal person wishing to open or close the known container has difficulties doing so. A person with a handicapped hand, for example caused by arthritis or the like, a person with impaired vision or a blind person is unable to remove or replace the known lid if the container is to be operated with one hand only. When the lid is to be removed all cams slide too easily away from the bead. The lid cannot be removed with all phases of the operation being sufficiently under control.
In another known container with removable lid the top of the side wall is provided with a circular, outwardly facing bead and the skirt of the lid has a circular inwardly facing bead, the latter being engageable beneath the bead of the container. This container does not work quite satisfactorily for the above-mentioned group of handicapped people as it is difficult or impossible to remove the lid with a handicapped hand. The inwardly facing bead of the skirt simply fastens the lid too well.